Ron's Vacation In Paris
by BW Lewis
Summary: Ron Stoppable and his parents are in vacation in Paris, France. No Kim, no Rufus and yet he vows to have some fun without them; he'll check out the sights, meet the locals, and try the cuisine.


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE EVENTS IN THIS EVENTS ARE OWNED BY CMR ROSA ARE ARE BASED OFF THE COMIC BY VAULTMAN WHO HE USED TO COMMISSION THE COMIC ON DEVIANTART.)

Chapter One- Night in Paris

Ron Stoppable stood on top of the Eiffel Tower's observation deck as he spoke on his cell phone with his best friend since Pre-K, Kim possible who was kind enough to babysit his naked mole rat for him while he was in Paris, France on vacation with his parents for a few weeks. As he spoke to his best friend he peered out at the lights of Paris, the City of Love. This was probably the fifth time that he called her since the beginning of his vacation and he could tell that the constant calls were getting on her nerves but he just couldn't help it, Rufus was his friend, almost like a brother. A naked mole rat brother. He knew that his best friend would take care of Rufus but that didn't stop the feeling, a he had, a strange feeling, that something was about to happen.

"Bye, KP." The blond spoke to himself as he placed his cell phone back in his baggy pants pocket and sighed as he hang his head and ran his fingers through is hair, oblivious to the attractive French woman staring at him from behind. "Alone once again."

'Isn't zat ze blond American from last year?' The French woman asked herself as she examined the scrawny blond teenager before her. 'What happened to him? He was so much confident zen, now he looks so down?' She thought to herself as her eyes took in the figure of the American boy leaning on the rails, and she couldn't help but notice some similarities and some differences between the first time she met him and the present time.

The first thing that she noticed was his posture; while the American that she met the year earlier stood straight and tall the one before her was slouching and hung his head. It baffled her how the same boy that was so confident enough to flirt with her was now so depressed. The second thing that she noticed was that he was by himself, but that really didn't bother her. If anything it would make her plans run a whole lot smoother, sure she could easily take him away from any distractions but she'd rather go straight for a home run with the blond boy. The French woman licked her lips in appreciation as she imagined dragging the American into her apartment and making him a man all night long.

"Zat will never happen if I don't act." The woman told herself as she ran her eyes up and down the teenage boy's body and a wave of lust over took her senses. "I'll take his virginity tonight and nothing can get in my way."

"Did you say something?" Ron asked the voice whom he heard walking up behind him, sure he wasn't able to hear what she said but he was able to hear words being said at least. "I-I-I'm s-so-orry to overhear but I noticed that we are the only ones in this section of the platform and you were walking towards me." He stammered as he took in the beautiful woman before him.

"Sorry, I was simply speaking to myself." The woman replied with a seductive smile that the boy failed to notice. "You probably don't remember me but we met last year here in Paris."

Ron simply studied the woman before him and took notice of her short black hair and how it hung in the front of her forehead and her birth mark on her face right above the right side her lip. If he wasn't nervous around the French woman now, then he most diffidently is after taking in her face and body; he her jean hugged her hips and how her clothes seemed to form to her body like a second pair of skin. 'It's her.' The American thought in recognize as he remembered flirting with the dark haired woman the last time he was in Paris. 'Wait a minute? She recognized me!?' He thought in shock at a totally attractive woman remembering him from a year earlier; she who is a total knock out and he who is a….well a high school loser. 'Did I really make that good of an impression of her last year?' "I remember you!" He excitedly replied with a goofy smile which made the woman smile. "I-I'm just surprised that you remembered me; I was different back then."

"Oui, I can tell." The woman smirked. "By ze way, I'm Cecile Lamperouge, just in case you were wondering."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask." Ron frowned at himself. "Is there something that I can do to make it up to you?" The American asked the French woman as gave a playful bow and kissed her hand, which got him a giggle which helped his confidence at the moment.

"Oui, oui. I don't know about you but I could go for some dinner." Cecile suggested as she already started to develop a plan for seducing the American into her bed on this night. 'Zis will be as easy as…well as seducing a virgin.' She smiled secretly to herself as the teenager stuck his arm out for her and she graciously accepted it. "What a gentlemen."

"What can I say the Ronman has got some class. He's a gentleman." Ron replied with a nervous chuckle. "He also knows how to treat a lady."

"Ze Ronman better." Cecile purred which made her companion blush bright red which made her womanly pride soar. "I expect to be satisfied." She whispered in a seductive manner that made the boy whose arm she was on, gulped.

"So do you have any specific restaurant in mind that you would like to go to?" Ron questioned as they both walked into the elevator that would take them back to the base of the Eiffel Tower. "The Mad Dog can go anywhere and can pay anything."

The door for the elevator closed as the French woman placed her pointer finger onto her chin and thought for a few seconds. "Zere is an American style restaurant called the 'Amazing Horse,' zeir American Bacon Burger is ze best."

"An American in France and I'm going to an American styled restaurant? That sounds about right." Ron joked with a goofy smile as his nervousness started to drift away.

/

Kim Possible and the one and only Rufus the naked mole rat were relaxing as they finally got some downtime from the obnoxious villains that caused several ruckuses for their any possible downtime as their best friend and owner were in Paris.

"Do you think Ron is having a fun time in Paris, Rufus?" Kim asked the naked mole rat.

"Mhmm, yeah!" Rufus cheered as he shook his head in excitement for several seconds. "French women!"

"What was that, Rufus?" Kim inquired in shock and confusion.

"French bread!" Rufus yelled. 'Getting lucky!'

"Oh okay." Kim sighed in acceptance of the lie. 'Rufus wouldn't lie to me. I just heard him wrong the first time.'

/

"Zis is ze place." Cecile stated as they arrived and gazed upon the restaurant before walking inside to hear the sound of country music flowed through the building which in the blond boy's opinion mixed nicely with the American styled food of the restraint.

"It's nice. I hope the food matches the scenery." Ron commented as waited for the hostess to seat them. "If so then this will be delicious."

"Trust me, zis food is ze best." Cecile assured her date with a small smile that captivated the young hormonal teenager. 'Fall for my charms.'

"You must eat here a lot then?" Ron asked his date.

"I own it." Cecile informed which shocked the blond. "Does zat surprise you?"

"You own this restaurant? B-But you look like you're in high school or even college!" Ron exclaimed in shock at the woman's young and beauty.

"Oh zank you, Ronald." Cecile purred as her fingers ran up and down his chest. "I'm so glad zat you zink I look young enough to be in high school, but I'm afraid that I already graduated from college. I inherited zis place from my grandfather after he passed away five years ago; made zat business degree very helpful."

Ron blushed as he felt his throat constrict as the woman's fingers ran up to his jaw and then started to rub his jaw which made his heart beat rise.

Luckily he was saved when the hostess returned before he lost his control on his hormones and ushered them into a private dining room that owner of the restaurant always reserved for dates. Finding himself alone with a very attractive woman Ron couldn't help but sweat a little on the inside as his nervousness returned ten folds at being alone in a room with the beautiful woman who sat down right across of him. Ron awkwardly coughed as his companion looked at him with what he could only feel was a predatory stare, which made him think that he was her prey.

"So…" Ron awkwardly started before he drifted off with a blush.

'I love virgins.' Cecile thought as she felt her body heat up in anticipation for the sex that she planned on having with the American. "Tell me somezing about yourself, Ronald. Hobbies? Pets? Friends? Girlfriend?" She asked as she hopped that he was single or if not then this would be awkward

Ron felt a light pain in his heart at girlfriend but he shook it away with a goody smile and an upbeat attitude. Ron always wanted a girlfriend or maybe just someone who was more than a friend but atlas due to her reputation at school none of the girls wanted to be with him. Tara did but the poor bastard didn't even know about her feelings. 'The only chance I have is to somehow date KP and that sure isn't going to happen.'

Cecile caught the look of hurt on the teen's face but ultimately decided not to comment on it, just in case it ruined the evening. Whatever it was she would ask him about it tomorrow, in bed.

"Well hobbies I guess I like to play video games with my friend Felix, eating Bueno Nacho with my pet Rufus, is being a mascot count as a hobby? As I earlier mentioned I have a pet Rufus who is a naked mole rat. My friends are Kim, Felix, and Monique. And I do not have a girlfriend." He listed off which shocked the woman at the low number of friends.

'You'd zink such a cutie would have more friends?' Cecile thought to herself.

"Also I save the words with my best friend Kim Possible!" Ron exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck. I can't believe that I forgot that."

"You're Ron Stoppable?" Cecile questioned in shock, which shocked the blond at his name being known. "I always wondered what you looked like and here I find out that you are positively delicious looking."

'Delicious? Does Cecile want to eat me?' Ron asked himself a she blushed and nearly dropped the cup of water that he picked up from the table when he first sat down and was shocked to see it already on the table. "H-H-Ho-ow d-do you know my name?" He stuttered which pleased the woman.

"I noticed zat Kim Possible's partner's name seemed to vary from paper to paper so I decided to check the website to find out your name and zere it was, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible." Cecile answered as a waiter came in and quickly took their orders of an American Bacon Burger for Cecile while Ron got a regular burger and a side order of nacos cheese sauce. 'Why would he order the cheese sauce? I'll just have to wait and see.'

"Wow, somebody who actually knows my name." Ron whispered in awe which gave the woman an idea to further her intentions of seducing the teenager. "You don't know how much I appreciate that."

"I can zink of a way to make up for it." Cecile replied seductively as she pressed her foot to the now stuttering blond boy's leg as she simply drank her water and acted like nothing was happening. "Tell me Ronald, have you ever slept with a girl before?"

"What like a sleepover? Yeah I've slept over at KP's house dozens of times." Ron replied without a clue.

"In the same bed?" Cecile purred in delight. "Zat is so naughty."

"W-W-Wha-a-at? N-NO!" Ron objected with a massive blush consuming his face. "W-W-We-e sleep in different rooms now!"

"Now? So you didn't always sleep in different rooms?" Cecile questioned in curiosity and not so much to tease the blond teenager.

If it was even possible Ron blushed even harder, he would have; the blond choked on the air as he struggled to recover his composure. "W-Well we used to do t-that, b-but we stopped when we got closer puberty." He grabbed his water and took a swig.

"So….you have never slept in the same bed as a woman besides zis Kim and not since you became a teenager?" Cecile asked as her eyes narrowed in lust. "Tell me, would you like the opportunity to do just that? Sleep with a woman in her bed, at the same time, together?" The French woman questioned as she slowly ran her foot from the boy's leg to his thigh which caused him to spit out the water he drank earlier. "I'm inclined to do so." She moved her foot to his groin which was hardening against her foot.

"W-W-Wh-ha-a-at?" Ron yelped as he face became a bright red and it turned even redder and his eyes closed when he involuntary groaned as her foot put more pressure on his bulge.

"You like zis, no?" Cecile questioned as she already knew the answer and lifted her top of her shirt and flashed her lacy black bra to the blond teenager, whose mouth is gapping. "Zis must be painful?" She asked referring to his erection that is being held back by his pants. "Maybe we should go back to my apartment and relieve you?"

Ron snapped out of his funk at the woman's words and shook his head of his lustful thoughts and pushed the foot away from his tenting pants in a desperate move to regain control of himself.

"What is ze matter?" Cecile inquired in a false sweetness and innocence that made the boy's erection twitch. "Zis does not satisfy you?"

"I'm sixteen." Ron told the woman as he breathed heavily to himself and he failed to notice the woman put her top back down and she dropped below the table with a devious smirk playing on her lips. "I-I-I'm s-sorr-ry for not telling you." He apologized as he looked up to see the woman gone. "Great. I'm alone again." He frowned but then jumped back when he heard the sound of his zipper opening and something grabbing his erection out of his pants. "HEY!?" He yelped as he found himself pulled back to his seat and he pulled the table lot back to see the smirking face of the French woman with his penis in her hand. "What the fuck?" He whispered in awe at the sight.

"I don't care if you are sixteen. Nozing will stop me from taking you." Cecile stated before she lick the head of the penis in front of her which sent a shiver down the blond boy's spine.

"BBuut it's illllegal" Ron moaned as he gripped the table and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"In France it is illegal if you get caught." Cecile replied ad she started to stroke the member before her. "I must say zat you are slightly bigger than most men. Nine inches I guess, have you ever measured it?"

"Whyyy woullld I do that?" Ron questioned as he bit his bottom lip. 'This feels so good! Is this what the guys in the locker room are always talking about?'

"No reason." Cecile replied as she smirked at hearing the teenager in her hand moan because of her actions. 'His will didn't last long. Hopefully he will last longer than his will.'

"What are yo-AARRRG!" Ron groaned loudly as the woman took him back into her mouth. 'Please don't let anybody hear! He knew that he should have stopped the woman from orally pleasuring him but he couldn't bring himself to stop the woman who was giving him the constant surging of pleasure through his body. 'This feels so good!'

The black haired woman moved like water, she knew exactly what she was doing and exactly what to do to make the teenager that she had firmly in her grasps do whatever she wanted. And that is how she wanted it from the very beginning. She used one hand to stroke the shaft of the teenager's penis while the other gripped her shirt so she wouldn't touch herself; her tongue moved around the shaft while she made sure to keep the penis constantly wet. 'I mustn't touch myself!' Cecile vowed in her mind over and over again as she felt her panties grow damp and her wanton desire to orgasm was growing ever greater. 'I need to finish zis appetizer and get to the main course.' The French woman took the throbbing member from her mouth but continued to stroke it. The lost of the warmth that her mouth provided made the teenager's lust consumed eyes lock with hers and she told him her desires. "Cum for me." She told him as he groaned in bliss before the woman's smiling eyes narrowed to have a more predatorily gaze. "I said cum for me!" She ordered the teenager.

Ron couldn't take it. Here he was with a woman on her knees before him demanding that he ejaculates, and that's what he does and his toes curled, he arched his back and he tried to warn her but the words died in his throat and turned into loud moaning as the mouth shoved his the whole as much as his penis into her mouth and ejaculated into her throat as she struggled to swallow it all, but when he stopped ejaculating and she then proceeded to sit on his lap and lick the cum that was leaking from in between her lips. "Wow." Was all he could say as his eyes lost the haze of lust but kept enough to stop him from blushing like crazy. "That was great."

"How about we go back to my apartment for some more fun?" Cecile asked in a purr as she licked the boy's lips.

"Let's do it." Ron replied as he was pulled to his feet to find his pants already done up which confused him. "When did th-"

"Run now, fuck later, and talk much later." Cecile told the boy who felt himself being dragged and he missed the pink and green haired woman who winked at him and Cecile. "Send it to my apartment!"

"Have fun, Cecile!" The dual haired woman called out to her best friend before returning to the manager's office to watch the recording that her boss/friend secretly signaled her to make of them. 'She was in a rush. He must be something else.'

/

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ron asked as the lust had been replaced with his own insecurities started to make a comeback, much to the woman's annoyance.

Cecile turned around and smashed her lips to the teenager's and plunged her tongue into his before he even has a chance to object or anything and then moved his hands to her ass as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as their bodies pressed against each other. She felt the big hands on her bottom give a squeeze and she could feel the fire in her body burn hotter and when they finally broke from the kiss in need of oxygen she found herself panting like a dog in the hot sun. She whimpered in lust as she pressed her thighs together and felt her juices soaking her jeans, and a idea came to her. The black haired woman took the blond boy's left hand, much to his disappointment and placed it on the crotch of her jeans and made him rub it. "Do you feel zat? How wet it is?"

Y-Yes." Ron replied as he blushed at touching the woman in her most private place.

"Zis is your doing." Cecile stated to Ron's confusion so she needed to elaborate. "You are making me so wet, so hot, and so hungry. Are you going to just leave me unsatisfied? Or are you going to come with me and put a big smile on my face?" She asked a she started to kiss and nibble his neck.

All she got was a nod in return and she gave him one last big kiss before going to her car.

/

"Dear do you think it was best to let Ronald wonder on his own?" Mrs. Stoppable asked her husband as they got ready for bed.

"That boy will be just fine." Mr. Stoppable assured his wife.

"But he hasn't come back to the hotel yet." Mrs. Stoppable argued in worry.

"I'm sure he will when he is ready, Janet. Besides his room is five rooms away from ours. We won't be able to know if he came back unless we checked up on him or he called us."

"I suppose you're right." Mrs. Stoppable replied as they turned off the lights and went to bed.

/

"Ronald, take me! Take me now!" Cecile loudly moaned in orgasm as she pushed the teenager's hand away from her panty covered vaginal lips and parked the car in front of her building.

"When we get inside." Ron replied in husky voice as he licked his fingers. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know why he was doing what he was doing but something was just making him do these things. These things to make sure that he satisfied the gorgeous woman to his right. "Now put your pants back on and let's continue."

"No pants. We just need to run for it." Cecile argued as she didn't want to put the tight denim back on her thighs which were covered in her womanly juices. The woman then opened her car door and made a run for her apartment with a stunned blond hot on her tail. "'Hurry up, Ronald!"

/

"Why hadn't he called yet?" Kim asked herself as she frowned while putting her communicator back on her nightstand by her bed. "Do you think got into some kind of trouble?"

"Ron, fine." Rufus replied as he slept on a pile of clothes that he found on the red head's dresser. 'Ron, more than fine.'

"I hope so." Kim bit her bottom lip as her mind betrayed her to thoughts of Ron with as she put it some French slut. 'Stop thinking like that Possible, Ron is your best friend! No more, no less!' "How can you sleep in the middle of the day?"

"Lazy." Rufus responded which made the red head chuckle a little bit.

/

"Get on that bed!" Cecile barked as she pushed the blond teenager onto her bed. "Strip!" She ordered as she proceeded to take her top off, peeled off her bra and soaking panties which kept the blond's eyes on her, rolled her socks off, and finally took her few pieces jewelry off. The woman looked to see that her lover for the night still had his pants on and that just would not do for her, not at all. "I'll just have to do it myself." She growled like a wild animal that was being kept from what was rightfully hers, and she felt that for the rest of tonight that Ron's body belonged to her and her alone.

"I'm all yours." Ron replied as he threw his shirt to the side to reveal a four pack and very lean muscles. "But be gentle, I'm a virgin."

"I can't promise zat." Cecile replied as she got onto all fours on the bed and crawled until she was straddling the boy's legs and she gently but quickly undid his pants and then yanked them off in one pull. "I'm ze lioness and you're my prey."

"That sounds so hot." Ron responded before he lost his boxers and was naked in front of the woman who looked on in a hunger that excited him to no end.

"You just lay right zere and let me handle everyzing." Cecile purred as she straddled the boy's waist and lined her vaginal lips to the hard throbbing member, and she smirked at her plans coming into fruition.

"Okay." Ron complied as he rested his head on the pillow and gave himself to the French woman on top of him.

Cecile started by touching the head of the blond boy's penis to the entrance of her vaginal lips and simply swiveled her hips in the efforts to tease her lover, get a feel of his size and to further excite herself before taking the final plunge with the teenage boy. The French woman was practically radiating her excitement as she slowly pushed herself down and started to consume every inch of hard flesh below her until she took it all, all while letting out a long, low moan, and a slight wince.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked in concern as his mind started to be consumed with lust once again.

"I'm fine, Ronald. You are just slightly bigger than what I'm used to." Cecile replied as she placed her hands on the boy's chest and waited to adjust to the size inside of her. She then swiveled her hips as her breath grew shallow and the boy groaned as his hands instinctually latched onto the woman's hips, and lifted her up which made her gasp in pleasure before she forced herself down and moaned out the blond's name.

Cecile caught her lover in a surprise kiss before she started to slowly buck her hips as their tongues fought for dominance for several minutes before the blond took control as the black haired woman can barely focus on kissing as she is bucking her hips and moaning with her mouth wide open as her hands caressed her lover's chest for several minutes. "Roooon. When the tiiiime cuummms I wAAaaant you to cum insssside of me." She moaned as she continued to buck herself like a cowgirl riding a stallion.

"Buut IIII don't have a condooom. "Ron moaned in responds as his hands found their way to his lover's breasts as he started to play with them which made her moan louder.

"JjjUUuust do it! I'm oooon the pilllll!" Cecile objected as she felt her pleasure heightening by the second before she slumped over to give her lover better access to her breast. "Suck them." She ordered.

Ron only grunted as he took the woman's left nipple into his mouth while his right played with her right. Ron knew he couldn't last but he knew that he had to make sure that the woman on top of him was satisfied before the night was over; he just had to do it. To prove that he wasn't a loser like Bonnie always said he was. The blond took turns playing with either nipples and sucking on his lover's neck and kissing her coral bone which was very sensitive.

Cecile was amazed. Not only had her lover lasted longer than any other virgin she had before but he was working her body like a pro and it was driving her crazy. But it did leave a single strand of doubt about him being a virgin. 'Why would he lie about it? Or am I wrong about him being a virgin?' "Yoou're a vvvirgin, rrright?" She asked as she felt herself about to reach her peak.

"Yes. Before this I waaas." Ron moaned as he felt his stomach tightening and he knew that he was about to lose it. "I'm about to cum." He admitted in shame for not satisfying his lover.

"Good! Cum for me, Ronald! Cuuum for me!" Cecile loudly moaned as she felt herself reaching oh so close to her goal. 'So close.' "I'm ssoo close! CUM DAMN IT!"

Ho couldn't hold it in anymore, the sound of his lover demand that he cum was too much and he did, right inside of her like she requested and that sent her over her limit and she screamed her lover's name as her juices run all over the member inside of her and she fell forward and her head laid down on the blond's chest with his penis still inside of her. "Wow." Ron whispered with a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow is right…you were amazing." Cecile commented as she lifted her face to reveal the biggest smile that the young blond had ever seen on a girl or woman before. "I don't mean to just dump this on you but you do know that we aren't dating or anything, right?"

Ron chuckled which confused the woman. "Of course I know that. I'm only here for two weeks and besides long distance relationships don't work, everybody knows that."

"Good." Cecile replied as she snuggled against the body beneath her. "Until you leave you are welcomed to stay her and share my bed and your body with me."

"What if I find another woman who wants to have sex with me?" Ron joked as he didn't think that any other smoking hot woman like the French woman above him would want to sleep with him.

"Then bring her along. I'm bi and I don't mind threesomes or foursomes or even orgies." Cecile responded before she felt the soft member inside of her twitched and came back to life. "Back for more I see? I'm ready for round two."


End file.
